


Pornlet

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re lying on the sofa watching television. Dom had the whole thing to himself while Billy checked his e-mail, but then Billy wandered in and eyed him and Dom sighed, long-suffering, and scooted over. Billy lay carefully in front of him, back to Dom’s chest, and wriggled and squirmed and shoved and complained (“I’m gonna fall off the couch, Dom, for Chrissakes, move your fat arse over”) until Dom was squashed so far back into the cushions he could feel the pencil wedged in there, lying lengthwise along his thigh. On the up side, though, all Billy’s querulous squirming about has given Dom a lovely pelvic massage, and Billy is warm and snug against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornlet

They’re lying on the sofa watching television. Dom had the whole thing to himself while Billy checked his e-mail, but then Billy wandered in and eyed him and Dom sighed, long-suffering, and scooted over. Billy lay carefully in front of him, back to Dom’s chest, and wriggled and squirmed and shoved and complained (“I’m gonna fall off the couch, Dom, for Chrissakes, move your fat arse over”) until Dom was squashed so far back into the cushions he could feel the pencil wedged in there, lying lengthwise along his thigh. On the up side, though, all Billy’s querulous squirming about has given Dom a lovely pelvic massage, and Billy is warm and snug against him.

They watch TV for a while (The Simpsons, and both of them know the jokes so well they snicker before they’re done) and Dom digs his chin meditatively into Billy’s shoulder, arching his neck to see better. His left arm is hooked under Billy’s neck, forearm, wrist and hand dangling off the side of the sofa and slowly going numb; his right arm is draped over Billy’s waist.

Billy shifts and pushes his bottom into Dom’s pelvis.

“Billy,” Dom says, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Billy does it again, eyes on the television. “M’just trying to keep from falling off the fucking settee, alright?”

Dom’s hand somehow (“I have no idea, officer, it just wandered away while I wasn’t looking”) migrates into Billy’s lap. “Hmm,” Dom says. Bart does something amusing and he and Billy both grin as Dom’s hand cups and he squeezes. 

“Hmm,” Billy agrees. He shifts again, pressing one shoulder back into Dom so he’s canted onto his back, almost, Dom smashed even further back into the cushions. They both continue watching TV as Dom rubs and squeezes; Dom stops listening to the dialogue, though, instead concentrating on Billy’s breathing, which hitches quietly every few breaths. There’s a pause as Dom pulls his hand out and snaps the waistband of Billy’s boxers; neither of them mention it when Billy moves around, arching his back and lifting his arse to wriggle them off and toss them across the room. “Mmm,” is all Billy says as he sprawls against Dom again, and Dom bites Billy’s earlobe in agreement as his hand settles onto Billy’s (warm, hard, perky) penis again.

Dom slides his eyes to the side a minute later to see that Billy’s eyes are closed. His hips move up occasionally in response to Dom’s steady stroking, and Dom closes his own eyes again to listen. Billy’s still quiet, but the hitch in his breathing is more pronounced now, and he’s warmer against Dom, moving restlessly every once in a while, fingertips pressing into Dom’s leg, head turning minutely to one side or the other. Dom keeps stroking, keeps his mouth against the sensitive skin just behind Billy’s ear.

“Hold on,” Billy says after a while; Dom stops and Billy gropes blindly on the back of the sofa (smashing Dom further yet) until he has the remote. He pushes the Power button for the television without ever opening his eyes and the plastic thuds to the carpet. “Okay,” he says.

When Dom starts stroking this time, Billy is ready and wanting and (Dom loves this about him) responsive. He makes little noises—sighs, half-finished moans, garbled words—and his breathing is ragged and quick. He half-turns toward Dom, neck straining and chin lifting so he can press his open mouth against Dom’s jaw, not-quite-kisses warm and moist along the line of it. Dom rumbles appreciatively and speeds his hand, and Billy’s hips jerk up in reaction, his voice: “Ah—fuck, yeah—oh—oh—mmmm, Dom...” getting louder as his cock hardens further.

“Close?” Dom whispers against the corner of Billy’s mouth, and Billy moans. His left arm rises, curving over his head so his fingers can thread into Dom’s hair, while his right hand latches onto Dom’s thigh and he begins thrusting up, into Dom’s tightly curled fist.

“Dom,” he cries, “I’m—ah, oh, fuck, ohhh...” His legs straighten, toes curl as he comes, Dom stroking him firmly through it, the warm pulse of thick white oozing over his fingers and thumb while Billy moans again and finally goes lax, his cock softening slowly in Dom’s grasp. “Mmmmmmm,” Billy hums happily.

Dom turns his head to kiss Billy’s lips awkwardly, pulling his sticky hand away as Billy makes a protestatory sound. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Dom presses his cock (very much awake and uncomfortably hard within his track pants) against Billy’s hip. “You’ve got work to do.”

“Nmph,” Billy says, lashes fluttering. “Too tired.” He yawns.

“Billy Boyd, you’d better get your fat, lazy arse into bed and do something about this—” another reminder of what “this” is, shoved into Billy’s side— “right this fucking minute.”

Billy grins, eyes still closed. “You lose your sense of humour so easily.”

Dom pushes and pokes at him until Billy is standing up, blinking sleepily, then clambers off the sofa to face him, holding his come-smeared hand carefully away from himself. “I’m sure you can find it for me,” he says sweetly, and Billy rolls his eyes, reaching forward to squeeze roughly at Dom’s erection, currently making a ludicrous tent in the trackies.

“I’m sure,” is all he says, though, and he leads the way out of the lounge, turning off the light as they exit.


End file.
